Love Doesn't Have To Hurt
by iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville13
Summary: Lois is leaving Smallville...for good, to leave everything, and EVERYONE behind. But when Clark finds her, and asks her why she's leaving, what will she say? CLOIS! Oneshot!


Hey guys, this is my first Smallville fic. It's a oneshot!

Summary: Lois tries to leave Smallville, and leave everything, and everyone, behind, during the night. When Clark asks her why she's leaving, what will she say? CLOIS! Oneshot!

It was midnight at the Kent household, and Lois was just making sure she packed all of her belongings, while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She picked up her suitcase and made her way down the hallway, by now sniffling as the tears that she couldn't hold back were rocketing from her eyes. Once she got to the living room, she stopped, and walked over to the couch to gaze at the sleeping boy whom she had fallen madly, head over heels, in love with. He was none other than Clark Kent. Bye now, she had stopped crying, probably because she was too preoccupied gazing at a certain someone. Once out of the daze, she quickly picked up her bag and left the house without another word…forever.

She walked through the cornfield, (somehow, in her eyes, it was a shortcut to the bus stop…) dragging her suitcase behind her. Just then, she heard a rustling noise somewhere in the beyond her in the cornfield. She immediately dropped her suitcase, and got into her fighting stance, preparing for anything. But who to come out, but none other than mister, "I-think-plaid-is-the-new-fad" himself. 

"Clark! You scared me! Wait, Clark? What are you doing here? It's 12:30 a.m.! Wait a minute, did you follow me! Grrr, I don't care, just leave me alone!" Lois screamed, as she pushed passed Clark. 

"Lois, wait, please don't go! Why are you leaving? Don't you like living with me and my parents?" Clark asked

Lois tuned around, "No, as a matter a fact, living with you guys was one of the best experiences of my life. But I have to go for my own reasons. Now please stop bothering me, and LEAVE ME ALONE so I can get on with my life without you!" Lois yelled, but as soon as she was done saying that, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Damn it! I can't believe I just said that! See what you're doing to me Clark?" said Lois

"Look, Lois, I'm sorry. But, you can tell me whatever it is that makes you want to leave. I mean, come on, you're tough! You never let anything get under your skin!" Clark pleaded

"Newsflash! I don't want to leave. I have to leave. I'm forcing myself to leave. And another thing, just because I'm all fierce and all-mighty on the outside, doesn't mean that I'm like that on the inside! Yah, you heard right! I am an insecure little girl on the inside, Clark! But I had to put on this "big girl" charade to fool the General, and to fool Lucy, and to fool YOU! So, maybe, just maybe, one day, you'd see me like I see you! Perfect and flawless (a/n, I know, perfect and flawless mean the same thing, but she's kinda incoherent right now, you gotta give her a break!) in every way!" Lois cried, no, literally, she's bawling right now. (In case you don't know, bawling means crying hysterically.) Clark was stunned, he'd never seen Lois cry, really cry, before.

"Lois, I didn't know you felt that way, umm… wow, I don't know what to say. But, I still don't get why you have to leave." Clark stuttered

"God, Clark, you can really be stupid some times, LIKE RIGHT NOW! I have to leave because I'm in love with you Clark! I know, it may sound stupid. Because for any other person, I would stay, just to be closer to them! But you're different, Clark. I can't stay, because I know, that the longer I stay, the more I'll adore you, and the more I'll care for you. And the more I do that, the more that it hurts, that you will never tell me your secret!" admitted Lois.

"What? Why would you care about my secret! I can't believe it would matter to you what my secret was!" Clark screamed

"What? Why would you even say that? I could care less, wait, no, actually I couldn't care less because I care so little already, I don't care at all! Now, I can't say the same for Lana, but what do I know…But anyway, it's just the fact that you would trust me enough to tell me your secret! And if you don't trust me, you obviously don't love me, and it's hard to be around you everyday, because everytime I am, I'm reminded of the fact that you don't feel that way, and that just breaks my heart. So, now that I've finished pouring my heart out to you, I guess it's time to say farewell. (a/n Hehe, look at Lois using her grown-up words!) Goodbye, Clark, forever." Lois finished

As Lois picked up her suitcase and turned to walk away, Clark grabbed her arm, "Lois, wait."

"What now, Clark? For once, can't you spare a girl of a heart ache?" Lois asked

But before Lois could once again turn around, Clark kissed her. Yes, you read right, the Clark Kent made the first move! Alert the media! Ok, right, back to the story…()cough() At first, Lois was shocked. (I mean, who wouldn't be, CLARK KENT MADE THE FIRST MOVE! WOOOOHOOOO! Whoops, did it again…) But eventually she deepened the kiss, and closed her eyes. After about a minute, they pulled apart. They just stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, Clark broke the ice, "Lois, love doesn't have to hurt."

THE END

So…what did you think? It was short, I know, I'm sorry. I thought that line was a very good way to end the story. What do you think? R&R please! And no bad mouthing, unless you're giving friendly constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my Smallville oneshot, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
